


RD Series IX - Back to Earth

by Zolturates



Series: Red Dwarf Series Weeks [9]
Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Fanart, Gen, screencap redraw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zolturates/pseuds/Zolturates





	1. #53 RDsw

Episode 1

Part One

**_"We’re going to need diving suits, bazookoids, mini-grenades, laser-lancer, blasters. And we’re going to need something good for me to read while you’re all down there. "_ **

**_ _ **


	2. #54 RDsw

Episode 2

Part Two

**_"Yeah, well, you gotta wash yourself in the sinks. And use the air machine to dry your bum."_ **

**_ _ **


	3. #55 RDsw

Episode 3

Part Three

**_"And if you told them the truth, you know what they’d probably do?"_ **

**_ _ **


End file.
